Nicole Yazawa
Nicole Yazawa, commonly known as Nicole, is a core ally in Trooper Village Stories and the tritagonist of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. She also made a cameo appearance in Strawberry Getaway. A massive fan of Undertale and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and a successful mangaka, Nicole often accompanies Kirby Bulborb and Bowser on their bizarre adventures. Appearance Nicole is a Yellow Pikmin who, for her initial appearances, was just your usual Yellow Pikmin appearance wise. However, she later wore a dark blue shirt and occasionally also wore sunglasses. Personality Nicole is a really energetic and happy Yellow Pikmin with a cheerful personality. She deeply cares for her family and friends, and loves spending time with them. Nicole idolised Mayor R Bulborb, Kirby Bulborb, and Spike, as they created Space Western Olimar, her favourite anime and manga series. One of her primary reasons for going to Trooper Village was to meet them. After becoming friends with them, Nicole loved her time and the village and said she would recommend her family to also move there. Nicole is also passionate about manga and anime, particularly Space Western Olimar and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. She later made her own manga series and became a successful mangaka. Nicole also has a good knowledge of the story and characters in Undertale. Due to her optimistic personality and love of Undertale, Nicole usually doesn't like to kill her enemies, preferring to spare them. However, if someone or a group of people make her angry enough, Nicole will have no issue in fighting and killing them. Nicole only does this to villains who have done her or others serious harm, such as Dadsuki and his agents. Nicole is also passionate about music, liking all songs and artists. When she was younger, Nicole was a huge fan of the parody artist "Weird Al" Yankovic, and later became a huge fan of the band Queen. Nicole also loves the soundtracks of Undertale and Doki Doki Literature Club. History Background Nicole was born on the 29th of August 2004. Her parents are Gyro and Jolyne, who were huge fans of anime and manga. At a young age, Nicole became an avid fan of anime and manga thanks to her parents and her older sister, Jessica. Before moving to Trooper Village, Nicole lived in Griffin Street, which her father is the mayor of. While she was at school, she read manga a lot, and had friends that would read it with her. Nicole then found out that she had a Stand. In 2009, she became a fan of "Weird Al" Yankovic, with her particular favourite song from him being White and Nerdy. She also became a fan of Queen sometime after this. In 2013, Nicole watched JoJo's Bizarre Adventure for the first time. She loved it, and later brought all the JoJo manga. In 2015, she played Undertale for the first time and instantly loved it. Her favourite Undertale character is Papyrus. In 2016, Nicole discovered Space Western Olimar, the manga and anime series created by Mayor R Bulborb, and directed by Kirby Bulborb and Spike. It quickly became her favourite anime and manga series. Her dream was to become a manga artist, and wanted to gain the confidence to be the best that she could be in doing this. In 2017, she became a fan of Doki Doki Literature Club and Nichijou at some point. Sayori and Natsuki are her favourite Dokis. The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Nicole's first on-screen appearance was in the video "Kirby Bulborb Confirms The Final Episode Of Trooper Village Stories", which was released on Nico Yazawa's birthday. Nicole appears alongside some of the other characters in the finale. Trooper Village Stories On August 28th 2018, Nicole moved to Trooper Village after learning that not only is Mayor R Bulborb the mayor of it, and that Kirby Bulborb and Spike are also there, but there are also several other otakus that live in the village. Nicole thought Trooper Village is where she'd get the confidence to succeed with her manga drawing. She also became close friends with Kirby Bulborb and Bowser due to their love of Love Live! School Idol Project, Doki Doki Literature Club, Undertale, and JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. One day later, on August 29th 2018, Nicole was given a Papyrus plush by Kirby Bulborb for her 14th birthday. Nicole thanked him for the gift and hugged him. Strawberry Getaway Nicole was shown at Sayori from Another Universe and Natsuki from Another Universe's wedding, which Kirby Bulborb, Asuka Langley Soryu, Bowser, and Nico Yazawa also attended. The Beatles At The Literature Club Nicole joined the Literature Club and became a core ally. .]] Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening It is revealed that Nicole became a famous mangaka a few years after the events of Trooper Village Stories, and also got married to Joseph and became a close friend and ally to the Langley Soryu Family. She became such a famous mangaka that fans often asked her to sign their manga, just as Nicole had done to Mayor R Bulborb, Kirby, and Spike in the past. Nicole later opened her own manga store, co-managed with King Dedede. Nicole later joined Kirby and Bowser on their quest to stop Cyber Captain Olimar and the remaining members of his organisation. During the battle against the Sock Monkeys, Joseph (along with the Bomb-rocks he had at the time) is sucked up by The Jellyfloat. Instead of allowing the Jellyfloat to digest him 5 minutes afterwards, Joseph decided to use the Bomb-rocks to blow up both the Jellyfloat and himself. Before dying, he told Nicole that he loved her. Nicole then helped kill the rest of the Sock Monkeys so Joseph's death would not be in vain. After the defeat of Cyber Captain Olimar and Dark Bowser, Nicole continued to have a happy life, and attended the wedding of her sister and Luke. Gallery Nicole Kakyoin and Nico.jpg|Nicole with Nico Yazawa. Screen Shot 2018-09-07 at 6.56.11 am.png|Nicole with Kirby Bulborb. Nicole with Nichijou.png|Nicole with her Nichijou manga. Snapshot - 7.png|Nicole gets her Nichijou manga signed by Mayor R Bulborb, Kirby Bulborb, and Spike. Screenshot_35.png|Nicole thanks Kirby Bulborb for the Papyrus Plush, moments before hugging him. Screen Shot 2018-09-07 at 7.14.38 am.png|Nicole next to her Papyrus Plush. 20180723_124600.jpg 20180723_124549.jpg 20180723_124542.jpg 20180723_124504.jpg 20180723_124455.jpg Nicole Sketch.png Trivia * Nicole is based on Kirby's girlfriend and one of his inspirations of the same name. * Kirby Bulborb brought Nicole a Papyrus plush for her 14th birthday, and also did the same for the Nicole in real life. * Nicole's fate was decided by the real life Nicole, who jokingly originally wanted "her to die", but later said she'd want her to live. * Nicole was originally going to be called "Nicole Kakyoin", a reference to Noriaki Kakyoin from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Another scrapped idea was for Nicole to actually get married to Kakyoin. * Originally, Nicole's name was Emi, and she was simply based on the waifu of Kirby's of the same name. However, after becoming friends with the real Nicole, Kirby abandoned the Emi inspired character and instead made one based on Nicole. * Nicole is one of Kirby's favourite characters in his shows. * Nicole was originally going to be a White Pikmin. * Nicole is one of the few main characters to survive the end of Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening, the others being Jessica and Luke. * Aside from being heavily inspired by the real life Nicole, her personality is also inspired by Nico Yazawa and Papyrus. Category:Characters Category:Pikmin Category:Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening Category:Living Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Trooper Village Stories Category:Characters from Season 3 Category:Kirby Bulborb's Favourite Characters Category:Main Allies Category:DOKI DOKI Category:Stand Users Category:Trooper Villagers Category:Otakus Category:Manga artists Category:Characters that love manga Category:Major Pages Category:Love Live! Category:UNDERTALE Category:The Kirby Bulborb Miniseries Category:Strawberry Getaway Category:Real Life People Category:Natsuki Protection Force Category:Revived Characters Category:Yazawa Family Category:Married Characters Category:Characters that love tea Category:Nicole's Manga Store Category:Fans of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Griffin Street Category:Main Protagonists Category:Characters from The Final Trial Of Trooper Village Category:Kirby Bulborb & The Bulborbs